negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Vileon
About Design, personality, etc "Allow me to demonstrate.. True power to you Chronos!" Ultra Rage Vileon says before blasting Chronos with his Goldly Beam Vileon is the cruel Weegee who killed "The Four Gods" in Epic Universe Next Generation. He is also the master of Zelos, who is basically his friend. Vileon has a black hat, and red hair with a normal skin tone, for an odd reason his "T-shirt" I guess ill call it that is a odd spiked pattern, while his shirt is red, although his shoes and arm are a darker tone of red while, his glove is a dark gray color. Vileon is cruel and evil yet caring at the same time, unlike Seventy Five from Epic Universe he cares about his companions, he watches Zelos's back in fights. While in the Epic Universe Next Generations he wanted to avenge Hecon. He is almost as cruel as Photohon. Role in Weegee Chronicles Vileon in Season 1 is shown very often fighting against Weegee and Malleo. He trained with Zelos to get ready for their battle against the heroes. He also had the Ultra Rage ability, but it was quickly drained out due to getting weakened. He doesn't appear much in Season 2. Although he will reappear in season 3. This time with a bigger role. Role In Negative Protein He and Zelos fought against the heroes and even the villains. In the Season 3 Intro he has shown to be able to use the Ultra Rage ability and the Godly Beam. Vileon also has the Perfected Ultra Rage ability along with the Perfected Godly Beam. Vileon currently is the one who has the Time Gear. He stole it from Phantoeegee before he killed Chronos. He is also responsible for many deaths in the series such as (WC) Negative Seventy-five by using his self destruct ability, Chronos with the Perfected Godly Beam, Soul Protein Man by using self destruct, and he killed Azure with the Perfected Godly Beam. Later Vileon fought with Negative Seventy-five and (NP) Protein Man. After that he fought with Photohon, and in the process his Time Gear was stolen by Ditto. The fight continued, and he also fused with Zelos to become Zelion. Although they were both killed by Photohon who also killed himself in the process. Relationship with other characters ~ Zelos Vileon is Zelos's friend and master he gets a bit annoyed by him and killed him in Epic Universe Next Generations, but nevertheless they are allies that look out for each other. He got enraged and turned into his Perfected Ultra Rage Time Form when Zelos warped infront of him to save him and died. ~ Weegee Vileon in Epic Universe Next Generations killed Weegee one of the 4 gods, but in Negative Protein he hates Weegee, although not as much as in Epic Universe Next Generations. Weegee often foils his plans. ~ Chronos Chronos trained him and Zelos and asked him to show their full potential unfortunately Chronos may or may not have died from the "GODLY BEAM" attack. ~ Galaxion Vileon is enemies with Galaxion, and was seen fighting with him in both NP and WC. The reason he was attacking him in NP was, because he probably wanted the Time Gear, so he could give it to Chronos. ~ Phantoeegee Vileon is also enemies with Phantoeegee. He hates Phantoeegee less than Galaxion, because him and Zelos attacked probably, because he was helping Galaxion. ~ Azure Vileon hates Azure, because he shot a beam at him right after he gained his power boost from absorbing the Time Gear, and Azure should've been absorbed which could've made Vileon more powerful. He later killed him with the Perfected Godly Beam. ~ Protein Man Vileon hates all of the Protein Mans, he killed Soul Protein Man, and sent away (WC) Protein Man in fear that he would defeat him, (NP) Protein Man on the other hand is trying to stop him making them just enemies. ~ Negative Seventy-five Vileon hates both Negative Seventy-fives. Vileon killed the WC version. Vileon hates the NP version, because he absorbed his Perfected Ultra Rage. ~ Photohon Vileon hates Photohon, but still respects him due to him being around the same strength as Vileon, but he's also careful due to that. Vileon was later killed by Photohon along with Zelos. Although Photohon also killed himself in the process as well. Facts ~ Vileon is actually my favorite Epic Universe, Weegee Chronicles villain, which was the reason I requested him to be in the series along with Zelos. ~ Vileon has a slightly different Ultra Rage tone similar to Ghostom and Perfected Ultra Rage Semi-Ultimate Negative Seventy Five ~ Vileon in Ultra Rage is shown powering up and using the Godly Beam, this is obviously an Epic Universe Next Generations reference. ~ I was just messing with filters and got an Ultra Rage Vileon similar to the one in Epic Universe Next Generations ~ RedStar made Vileon ~ Vileon's name is a play on words with the word "vile". Category:Villains Category:Deceased